


Slapped

by tonystarkisdaddy (RueLawliet)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: James "Rhodey" Rhodes (briefly), M/M, Silly, surprise meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueLawliet/pseuds/tonystarkisdaddy
Summary: Prompt: You punched me in the face while gesticulating wildly to a friend - WinterIron





	Slapped

Bucky ambled down the crowded street, dodging people with absurd ease. He breathed in the polluted air, and listened to the endless sounds of cars honking, people yelling, and general bustle of life. Not exactly music, but it was home.

In the crowds of people he could easily spot the interesting ones. Bright hair, or clashing clothes. The gait of a soldier, or the ones nearly dancing along the street. Every one with a different story, a reason to stand out to his eyes.

He drifted to the left, avoiding a rather huge man with a rather tiny dog, and was promptly smacked in the face.

He halted, eyes wide, and a red mark blooming on his cheek. 

"Holy shit, I'm so sorry!"

He slowly turned his head, and looked right down into a pair of big, brown eyes. They stared up at him from a gorgeously tanned face, meticulously groomed facial hair framing a pair of slightly parted lips. His eyes flicked down, noticing the incredibly sharp suit, then raised to notice messy brown hair, before coming back to settle on those brown doe-eyes. 

The hottest guy he'd ever seen had just slapped the piss out of him.

"Uh-"

"Seriously, it was a total accident. I tend to get pretty animated, but this is the first time I've actually hit someone."

Bucky smiled slowly, forcibly wrangling his head down from the clouds. "Thanks for lettin' me be your first, then."

The guy blinked, then huffed out a laugh. "Oh no, thank _you_. Still, if I had to accidentally assault someone, at least it was someone as handsome as you." He waggled his eyebrows exaggeratedly.

Bucky's smile slowly shifted into his smoothest grin, and he raised an eyebrow. "No harm done, gorgeous. But if you wanna make it all better, you could come get a coffee with me, doll."

He got a grin in return, the guy shifting a little closer. "Well, if all I need to do is have coffee with you, then I can't argue."

They stared at each other for a moment, still grinning like idiots. Bucky held out his hand. "James Barnes. Call me Bucky."

A tanned, calloused hand gripped his. "Tony Stark. Call me whatever you want, handsome."

Bucky laughed, and tugged his hand, starting to lead him down the street. Hopefully coffee wouldn't be the only thing they'd get up to.

James Rhodes rolled his eyes so hard he felt dizzy as his best friend completely forgot about his existence, and left him to go get coffee with a stranger. Still, he didn't really blame Tony. That Barnes guy had one hell of an ass.

**Author's Note:**

> From my Tumblr, before it was lost in the purge. Come at me and flail with me on my new Tumblr: uppercuts-and-undercuts.


End file.
